There is provided a method for synthesizing a crystalline ferrierite-type material identified as ZSM-35.
Ferrierite is a naturally occurring zeolite with an intersecting 10-ring by 8-ring structure. ZSM-35 is shown to be synthesized from reaction mixtures containing ethylene diamine or pyrrolidine directing agent in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,245 and 4,107,195. Synthetic ferrierite is directed from a certain reaction mixture in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,248 containing N-methylpyridinium; and another reaction mixture containing choline in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,859. Piperidine is the directing agent in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,499 for synthetic ferrierite. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,481 and 4,390,457 teach synthesis of ferrierite from reaction mixtures comprising directing agents of 2,4-pentanedione and 2-aminopyridine, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,502 shows morpholine or dioxane used as directing agent for ferrierite synthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,286 teaches a method for synthesis of ZSM-35 from a reaction mixture comprising bis(N-methylpyridyl) ethylinium as directing agent. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,578,259 and 4,695,440 show use of pyridine plus ethylene glycol as directing agent for synthetic ferrierite; and both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,721,607 and 4,855,270 show use of pyridine plus ethylene diamine and ethanol as directing agent for synthetic ferrierite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,548 teaches synthesis of ZSM-35 with hexamethyleneimine directing agent.
The above disclosures are incorporated herein by reference as to ZSM-35, synthetic ferrierite and their synthesis.